Business As Usual
by Pyrite
Summary: Naruto is visiting Suna to deliver important papers for Granny Tsunade. While there he visits Kankuro aka Master K for a session. It's business as usual for the two.


**Title:** Business As Usual

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story are copyright Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own them! I just take pleasure in using them for my stories. ^^

**Pairing:** Kankuro/Naruto

**Warning(s):** Torture, Oral Sex.

**Summary:** Naruto is visiting Suna to deliver important papers for Granny Tsunade. While there he visits Kankuro aka Master K for a session. It's business as usual for the two.

**Author's Note:** This is a sort of sequel to Master. I hope you enjoy this.

Naruto shut the door of Gaara's office behind him. He sighed to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk around the building, wondering what he was going to do now that he had delivered the important papers. An idea popped in his head and he turned around and began to walk towards Kankuro's room to see if the puppet nin was in his room.

He knocked on the door to Kankuro's room when he arrived. "Hold on." A shout was heard through the door. It took a minute and then the door opened, revealing Kankuro who greeted him, "Well. Hello Naruto! I heard you were coming to deliver something to Gaara. How long are you staying?"

"Um...a few days." He scratched his head then looked at the older man and asked, "I was wondering if you were busy today."

Kankuro smiled at the younger nin, "So you want a session?"

Naruto blushed, "Yeah."

"Well, i'm not busy today. Meet me at the business in two hours."

He nodded then replied, "I'll be there. Thank you Kankuro."

"You're welcome blondie." Kankuro replied then shut his door.

xxxx

Naruto looked at the door in front of him. The sign in front of him said 'Closed.' He knew that it wasn't, because every session that he had the sign had been shown as closed. He knocked on the door and waited for about two minutes before the door was unlocked and opened. Kankuro stood in front of the door and indicated for Naruto to enter. Naruto nodded and entered the building. The older man shut and locked the door behind him.

"So are you ready?"

"I want the five course." Naruto blurted out.

A few of Kankuro's sessions were based on courses as if they were in a restaurant. However, instead of food they would play games and Kankuro would fuck him at the end. In the sessions before, Naruto usually chose the three course, so Kankuro was very surprised when the blonde had requested this. "Are you sure? This means more torture."

"I know, but I want it. I don't know when I will be back."

The puppet nin merely smiled at the blonde. "Very well, back this way." He led Naruto to the room he used for his torture sessions. He then shut the door behind Naruto and picked up a piece of paper from the side table and gave it to Naruto. "You choose two and I will choose the others."

Naruto looked at the long list of sexual games that Kankuro had listed on the paper. He hated picking out games because he knew that Kankuro could always pick out better games for him. They would always start with Truth or Punishment then go to the other games, but he never knew what to pick out. "I don't know what to pick Kankuro."

"You do. Every game has something good."

"Um..." Naruto looked down again at the paper and said, "I guess Icy and Hot Buns."

Kankuro looked at the blonde with a smirk, "So you've been a bad boy, huh?"

Naruto blushed as the puppet nin looked at him with a humorous smile. "Yeah." He answered.

The older man took the paper from Naruto and looked at it, "Hmm...how about Dessert and Vibrations. We haven't played those games yet."

The blonde brushed even brighter. "Okay."

"Now my little slave, take off your clothes and lay face down on the bed." Kankuro ordered him as he walked over to the side table and retrieved the whip that he used on all his slaves. He turned around and saw his blonde climb onto the bed and lay on his stomach. He walked up to the bed and used his puppet strings to tie the younger nin's wrists and ankles to the bed. He smiled at Naruto's exposed ass then told him, "We begin with our favorite game, Truth or Punishment. You know I begin with easy questions."

"Yes Master." Naruto replied.

"Alright, why did you come here?"

"To deliver papers to Gaara."

"Good boy. You know it's going to get harder." He paused as he looked down towards the blonde's cute ass. "So what have you done to be bad?"

"Um...do I have to answer?" Naruto questioned the puppet nin.

Kankuro slapped Naruto's left cheek with his whip and responded, "Don't be cute. Now answer."

"I...um...I haven't been going on some missions because i've uh...been masturbating."

Kankuro laughed softly, "You sound like you have been a real bad boy. So, have you been using toys?"

"Um...yes." Naruto replied.

"What kind?"

"Do I really have to say?" The blonde questioned.

Kankuro slapped Naruto's right butt cheek this time, earning a soft moan of pain. "Yes."

"A dildo and vibrator." He replied with a blush covering his cheeks, though Kankuro couldn't see it.

"I see...you have been a very bad boy." Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked at the sheets. He loved it when Kankuro played with him in this way. "Have you been missing our sessions?"

"So much Master."

Kankuro placed his left hand on the blonde's back, at the end of his spine, then ran it slowly up the middle of his slave's back till he reached his neck. Naruto moaned softly in pleasure as Kankuro used his whip to make circles on the younger nin's tight ass. 'Kami, he has such a cute ass.' The puppet nin thought to himself. He turned his attention back to Naruto and used his strings to flip him over on his back. "Okay my bad little slave. I'll be nice and let you pick out our first game."

Naruto felt really embarrassed as he thought of the games he had chosen. "I guess Icy."

The puppet nin smiled at his blonde slave. Icy was a fun game where he brought out a bowl of ice cubes and placed individual cubes on Naruto's most sensitive areas. He smirked, then walked over to the refrigerator he had in the room and pulled out a bowl of ice cubes from the freezer. Naruto looked at the bowl as Kankuro sat it down on the table beside the bed. "So my beautiful slave, are you ready for our first game?"

"Mmmhmm." Naruto replied.

Kankuro smirked then said, "Good." The puppet nin then dipped his fingers into the bowl of ice and pulled out two ice cubes and placed then over his pretty pink nipples. He suddenly heard Naruto moan loudly as he pulled on the puppet strings that were around his wrists.

"Oh...Master! It's so cold!"

He laughed softly. "It's supposed to be cold Naruto."

Naruto shifted as he felt the ice melting over his nipples. By Kami it was so damned cold! He wanted the ice cubes off his chest. However, Kankuro looked at him with a smirk. The ice was melting quickly and the cubes were almost paper thin when, finally, Kankuro picked them off Naruto's chest and threw them in the trash can beside the bed. The blonde let out a gasp of relief. Now his nipples were burning so bad. He hated that effect.

Now he noticed Kankuro pulling two more ice cubes from the bowl and placing them back on his burning nipples. "Ahhh! Please! Master!"

Kankuro merely laughed softly as he watched Naruto struggle against the puppet strings. "Ah, ah, ah...no moving or you will be punished."

"But it hurts!"

"You knew it would." The puppet nin replied with a wide smirk.

Naruto bit his lip hard as he felt the ice melt over his nipples. "Kami it hurts so bad!"

Kankuro merely smiled at the blonde as he watched the ice melt over his chest and turn into small streams of water, cascading downwards. Once the ice fully melted, he took the bowl of ice back to the refrigerator then walked back and saw Naruto struggling slightly against the puppet strings. "You're such a bad boy." He manipulated his strings to lay Naruto back on his stomach and then reached over and grasped his whip, "Now we're going to play 'Hot Buns.'" Naruto whimpered slightly as he heard Kankuro say, "You know the rules, twenty on each side, and you have to count them out."

The blonde moaned softly then felt a sudden hit on his left butt cheek, "One!" He yelled while waiting for the next slap from the puppet nin. He could hear him chuckle lightly then another slap from the whip and he screamed, "Two!" Kankuro kept whipping Naruto's left cheek, though leaving a few seconds between each slap so Naruto wouldn't know when to expect it. A moan escaped from the younger nin's lips as he felt Kankuro continue with his right cheek and he had to count out twenty more.

Kankuro smiled to himself. Naruto chose his punishments, his games... He knew that even though Naruto was in some pain, the blonde loved the experience. Kankuro loved it too. Especially when he got to pound that nice, tight ass. He heard the blonde shout the final number then stopped and put up the whip. Naruto sighed then gasped as he felt Kankuro flip over his body to where he was on his back again.

"Now," Kankuro announced, "it's time for my games." He walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. "We're going to play 'Dessert.' However, i'm going to let you pick what I use on your body." He opened the door wider and pulled out a can of whipped cream then said, "There's whipped cream," he put the can back down then picked up a bottle of chocolate sauce and said, "chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce, and caramel sauce;" while showing the other bottles.

Naruto gulped loudly, "You want me to choose?" He asked, feeling unsure of himself.

"Well, I like them all, but let me know what you want on that pretty body of yours." He replied with a sly smile.

Naruto blushed brightly. "I guess whipped cream." His cheeks burned brighter. He had never played this game before with Kankuro before. He was very nervous.

Kankuro grabbed the can of whipped cream then closed the door to the refrigerator. He walked over to the bed and used his puppet strings to pull the blonde's legs apart. The puppet nin then climbed on the bed and in between Naruto's legs. "You're going to love this." He took the top of the can off then began to shake it hard. He then looked for an ideal spot to begin and chose to spray the white cream over the younger man's nipples.

Naruto heard a spray and immediately felt the cold cream on his still slightly burning nipples. 'Kami,' he thought, 'he knows his business.' Kankuro put the can to the side, licked his lips, then took a cream-covered nipple in his hot and wet mouth. He laved over the blonde's nipple and licked at the sweet cream that covered it. Mmmm...it tasted so damn good. More than that, the blonde did too.

He arched against the older nin and pulled at the puppet strings that kept his wrists bound. Naruto moaned again, this time murmuring, "Please..."

Kankuro pulled back, licking the sweet cream off his lips, "Please what? I haven't finished my dessert."

The blonde's eyes rolled back in his head as naughty thoughts crossed his mind. "Please continue Master." Kankuro rolled his eyes at his blonde. He didn't need permission to continue his little game. He hovered over Naruto's other nipple and repeated the same ministrations as before, hearing the blonde cry out in pleasure and try to rub up against his waist.

Once the puppet nin licked all he could from Naruto's chest, he licked his lips again, picked up the can, and sprayed a line of whipped cream down the center of the blonde's stomach. Tossing the can aside, he started at the top and began to lick downwards. He enjoyed licking the cream, but even more, he enjoyed hearing the moans emitting from the mouth up above.

Naruto cried out, feeling Kankuro lick further down and consuming the last of the whip cream on his stomach. He looked up and smirked as he grabbed the can once more and began to shake it. He saw Naruto's eyes on the can as he moved his hand over the blonde's private area and sprayed it. The blonde cried out again as he felt the cool whip cream being sprayed over his hot skin. Kankuro merely smiled at his younger counterpart before putting the can to the side and moving his head over Naruto's cock then began to lick around the base. He could hear the loud moans from above as he continued to lap the whip cream until the white stuff was off Naruto's skin.

"Mmmm...Kankuro please..."

Kankuro rolled off the bed, grabbed the can and walked over the fridge, putting it into the door and shutting it. He smirked at Naruto then said, "We're not finished Naruto. One more game then I will fuck you all you want." He walked to the bedside table and pulled out a vibrator and adjustable cock ring.

"Ughhh!" Naruto moaned.

"It was your idea Naruto." He reminded the blonde.

"I wish I hadn't."

Kankuro laughed then put the two toys on the bed between Naruto's legs and made sure the puppet strings we're tight. Once satisfied with the strings, he placed the cock ring over Naruto's cock and fitted it at the base. He then placed the vibrator in front of the blonde's hole and pushed it in.

Naruto groaned as he felt the toy being inserted. He knew what Kankuro was planning for him. "Alright baby, let's turn this on." Kankuro said as he turned the vibrator on the first setting. He watched while Naruto struggled weakly against the strings and moaned from the pleasure of the first setting. The puppet nin smirked and a minute later, turned it up to the third setting. Naruto yelped in surprise. His cock was growing harder, but he could not cum due to the cock ring at his base. After about another minute, Kankuro turned it up to the fifth setting.

"Ah! Kankuro! Please!" Naruto yelled as he felt his body tense around the vibrator. He so wanted to release, but couldn't.

"Aww...I really want to play." Kankuro said, mocking the blonde.

"Please...fuck me!"

The puppet nin smiled then responded, "Alright. Since you asked so nicely." He turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of Naruto's wet hole then placed it on top of the table. Lastly, he pulled off the cock ring over Naruto's hard cock and placed it on the table as well. He manipulated the strings to pull Naruto's legs apart as wide as they would go. Kankuro then stripped quickly and climbed on the bed and in between Naruto's legs. "Are you ready blondie?"

"Fuck yes!" Naruto shouted.

Kankuro laughed softly then said, "Good." He plunged hard into Naruto's body. It hadn't been difficult to get a hard-on because the blonde had tempted him all the way through their games. Naruto arched his back and moaned in pleasure as the older man grasped his cock while thrusting hard.

"Oh Kami...Kankuro!" Naruto screamed, feeling his cock tighten in anticipation. Kankuro thrust harder and harder till finally, he groaned loudly and emptied his seed in the younger body. His ears caught the wonderful moans of pleasure from Naruto while he finally had his orgasm. Kankuro released Naruto from the strings with some difficulty, as his muscles were sore, then pulled out of the blonde's body and fell over him. Naruto moved his weakened arms and wrapped them around Kankuro's neck. "Damn. I love it when you fuck me." He whispered since his voice was hoarse from screaming.

Kankuro laughed into Naruto's sweaty neck and replied, "It's business as usual. By the way...I love fucking you." Naruto laughed softly, turning his head against Kankuro's, then slowly falling asleep from their activities.

**Author's Note 2:** I hope you liked it! Review if you do!


End file.
